takemedowntothejunglefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Welcome to the Jungle
Welcome to the Jungle é a primeira canção do álbum de 1987 Appetite for Destruction do Guns N' Roses. Foi lançado como segundo single do álbum em 3 de outubro de 1987 e ficou em sétimo lugar na Billboard Hot 100 nos Estados Unidos. No Reino Unido, atingiu a posição #67 nas paradas britânicas. Composição Segundo uma entrevista em março de 1988 para a Hit Parader: "Axl escreveu essa letra enquanto visitava um amigo de longa data Tori em Kingston, Washington, uma cidade perto de Seattle. É uma grande cidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, continua sendo uma pequena cidade se comporada com Los Angeles e as coisas que você tem que aprender. Parecia bem rural lá. Axl apenas escreveu como parecia para ele. Se alguém for para uma cidade e eles querem encontrar algo, eles podem encontrar o que quiserem." A parte do meio e, nos shows, na introdução - "You know where you are? You're in the jungle, baby. You're gonna die!". Dizem que Axl e um amigo ouviram essa frase de um mendigo, quando eles desceram do ônibus, logo após chegarem em Nova York. Porém, essa história é "complicada", já que há outras versões - por exemplo, há quem diga que quem falou isso foi um motorista de caminhão que deu carona à Axl até Los Angeles. Em 2007, no entanto, alguns integrantes disseram que estas palavras vieram de um homem esquisito do Queens (Nova York). Obs.: Por essa história ser contada por membros, coloquei ela primeiro. No entanto, ainda não está totalmente esclarecido isso. Porém, ainda continua sendo um retrato da vida em Hollywood, pois, segundo um amigo de Axl, ele estava escrevendo sobre sua vida em Los Angeles e a briga para sobreviver. Izzy Stradlin em uma entrevista ao Hit Parader disse que a música é sobre: "as ruas de Hollywood; verdade para vida." A composição da música, no entanto, começou em 1985 quando a mãe de Slash, Ola Hudson, deixou o vocalista morar no porão de sua casa. Um dia, no entanto, Slash começou a tocar um riff para Rose no violão. Ambos gostaramdo riff e levaram para a banda ensaiar onde desenvolveram o riff e transformaram em música. O breakdown foi criado por Duff McKagan, que disse que tinha escrito em 1978 quando ainda estava na banda de punk rock The Vains. A música levou em torno de três horas para ficar completa. Vídeo clipe Sua gravadora Geffen Records estava com dificuldades para vender um vídeo para a MTV, mas depois de um tempo a companhia aceitou, mas eles só iriam passar o vídeo apenas um vez às 5 horas da manhã de um domingo. Surpreendentemente, o vídeo recebeu bastante atenção, mesmo estando em um horário inadequado em uma manhã de domingo. A MTV recebeu inúmeros chamados para mostrar o vídeo novamento. O vídeo conta a história de como Rose sai de um ônibus vindo do interior para chegar em um grande cidade à noite. Ele se abordado por um traficante (Izzy Stradlin) que tenta vender drogas para Axl, que rejeita. Ele, então, para em um loja para ver clipes de uma banda tocando ao vivo. Depois de ver o vídeo, ele transforma-se de um rapaz simples do interior para um punk de um cidade grande. Perfomances ao vivo A música sempre fez parte do repertório do Guns N' Roses. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Appetite for Destruction